The Year My Life Began
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: See Profile longer summary. Emma is the forgotten and thought dead relative of Harry. She and Harry have more in common than he knows and She has some abnormal abilities of her own, abnormal for even the wizarding world. Did I mention Draco? Draco/Emma
1. Family Outing and the intro to fate

Summary: Emma's life is part fantasy, and part horror story. She is the unknown and forgotten relative of the boy-who-lived. To the Wizarding world, she is the girl-who-died. (See profile for better summary).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters except for Emma, Riley, and anyone else not from JK's brilliant mind. Only the plot and my original characters are mine-and I love them! wipes brow Phew! I almost forgot that part!

Chapter 1: The Two of Them

Emma was excited as she has ever been in her eleven years. She was finally going to Hogwarts, and her father finally decided to settle down back in England. She loved traveling and experiencing the world, as her father put it to his business people, but she longed to return to the land of her mother and the place of her life.

Emma was shopping in Diagon Alley with her father like so many people were. It reminded her of the bazaars and market centers and malls she has visited throughout her life. There is just something exciting about going shopping in a crowded center.

After they left one shop, her father said she should get her robe fitting done which was two shops down. He just saw the associate minister of foreign affairs that would be working under him and needed to talk to him about something. Emma nodded, and went in the direction of Madam Malkin's. As she was walking, she bumped past several people who were too caught up in their shopping to notice an eleven year old, but then she accidently ran into someone. When she looked up, she saw a boy who looked to be her age looking down at her.

He looked at her like he wasn't quite sure what to do or say. He offered his hand, which she accepted, and as he pulled her up she felt a tingling feeling, but didn't think anything of it. She could tell he was struggling with what to say-like he wanted to apologize but he never did it before which, for some reason, she could believe. He settle for smiling and introducing himself.

"Draco Malfoy. You alright? My father would kill me if I hurt a girl" he said with a smirk. She could feel his cockiness and arrogance and pride, but she also felt a sense of something else-a struggle of something. She couldn't tell what that something was, but she decided that it wasn't bad and that it was probably because he didn't know what it was either. It is always harder to decipher other people's feelings when people are unaware of their own feelings-they are hidden much better.

"Emma O'Neill. Nice to meet you. Are you starting Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah, you too? Maybe will get to see each other then."

"I'd like that" . Neither was sure what they should say. They both started talking about random things. Even if the conversation didn't have any substance, it was comfortable.

Suddenly, Draco became distant and said that he had to go. Emma could sense someone coming-and she didn't particularly like his presence- and they both said goodbye. She walked in to the robe shop and was joined a few seconds later by her father.

"You just got here honey? I thought you would be almost done by now." Her father, Riley, said.

"Sorry dad. I met another student who will be going to Hogwarts."

"Did they seem nice?"

"Of course father."

"Good, then they will probably be in a good house. Just remember what I said about Slytherin-watch out for those students".

"Yes father, I have heard you say this many times" _not to mention I have seen it many times_, she thought to herself.

Emma and her father spent the rest of the afternoon in Diagon Alley, which was one of the few she could remember of being with her father that was fun and just about the two of them, for the most part.

Emma spent the remaining weeks in anticipation of going to school. She would finally get to see where her mom spent her happy childhood years, she would see Draco, and most of all, she would finally meet Harry. There were so many people Emma wanted to meet in her life-and Harry was at the top of her list of people she wanted to meet-_really_ meet in person and not just as shadows in her memory. But the warning and precaution Dumbledore gave her when they returned to England ran through her head.

_Meet Harry, I know how interested you must be in meeting him. Just remember that you can not tell him who you are. Not yet. One day he will find out, but not yet. He will not want to live with the Dursley's if he knows who you are, and we have to have him go to the Dursley's you know. Get to know him for who he is and let him get to know you. Things will fall into place eventually._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, the first few chapters are relatively short, but I will update quickly! (Once I figure out how). It starts out slow-this is a _long_ long long story! Please be patient! And Review! (I want to know if people are actually reading this!)


	2. my minions, parent approved

Disclaimer: I am soooo not JK, so none of this belongs to me except for the plot andmy own characters (Mainly Emma, her parents, and some other random students I named).

My Minions, Parent Approved

Emma couldn't help but sigh. Her she was, going to Hogwarts, and her dad had to work! She arrived early with her dad at platform 9 and 3/4s so that he could say goodbye before he left for work.

"Are you going to be ok for the next half hour honey? I'm sorry about this. Who'd have thought the Bulgarian minister would come today? Just because his son has already gone of to school yesterday, . . . I'm sorry honey."

"It's alright dad. I'll be fine. At least I'll have first pick of the compartments. If I remember correctly, you always sat towards the back, and mama would always get the end carriage with her friends"

"Its amazing how much you know. Yes, your mum and her friends were a feisty bunch, to say the least."

_I'd say more like a trouble making bunch_ thought Emma.

"I have to be going now hon, owl me tonight and tell me which house your in."

"Yes father" said Emma as she hugged him and then he disapparated. Emma carried her trunk to the train. As she was getting on she noticed that there were already some students arriving early like her. Most likely prefects and heads, she thought. But as she was heading to the compartment, she saw a familiar face. There was Draco saying goodbye to his parents. There was no doubt they were his parents. They all three had platinum hair and similar aristocratic noses. _Hmm, it must have been his father that was approaching us in Diagon Alley. Yup, definitely the same presence_ Emma concluded.

Draco had also noticed Emma saying goodbye to her dad, and finished saying goodbye to his parents quickly. He got on the train and followed behind Emma to a compartment towards the front. They both went in and sat down after making sure no one saw them. Emma wasn't sure why, but felt like it would be best if people didn't see them together.

"Why are you here so early?" Asked Draco.

"My dad had to go to work, so I got dropped off early. You?"

"My parents had something to go to, something came up-something more important than seeing their only child go of to school obviously."

"I'm sorry." Emma said sincerely.

That made Draco blink. Here was a girl he had only met once, and she already seemed more concerned and sincere about his family situation than anyone he had ever met.

The continued to talk for about 15 minutes till a lot of students seem to arrive at the same time. Draco decided to leave before it got to crowded and went in search of his "friends". "I like to think of them more as my minions. They are parent approved. More like, they are spies for my father to make sure I don't do anything to dishonor the family name." Draco told her as he was getting ready to leave.

She couldn't help but laugh at how he felt about them. "Well, I hope they are good minions for your sake. I'll see you around Hogwarts, I guess then" she said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around" Draco said off in search of a compartment and his parent-approved cliqued. For the first time in his eleven years, he wondered if he wanted to be put in Slytherinbecause he just somehow knew that there was no way anybody like Emma could ever be placed in Slytherin. By the time he reached his compartment he decided that he should follow his father's _advice_-that Slytherinis the only house for a Malfoy, and that no girl, even one like Emma, could change his father's onslaught of wisdom. If he wanted to make his father proud and follow in his footsteps and gain the power he had, then it began with becoming a Slytherin.


	3. Nerves abound

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did! Only Emma and plot are mine.

Authors Note: Okay-Draco is OOC, but this is my take on how I (wish) his character was. My interpretation! By the way, this is my first story, so no flames! Thanks!

Nerves Abound 

Emma could sense the nervousness of the all her fellow first years around her. It crashed upon her like a wave crashes upon a rock. _I guess I would be nervous if I didn't know what to expect either-or if I had pressures to be placed into the 'right' house_ she thought. _Poor Harry! He honestly thinks they are going to have to fight a troll or pull a rabbit out of the hat! _Emma thought with a grin._ I think the hat would be insulted. _

Harry, while waiting nervously like all the other first years for the sorting to begin, happened to look up and caught the eye of a girl. She was blonde with striking features, but what Harry noticed was that she didn't seem to be nervous at all-and she gave him an encouraging smile. _Why isn't she nervous?_ wondered Harry, but before he could think about it, Professor McGonagall was explaining the sorting.

For the most part, Emma was bored. She could tell what the hat was sensing in each of the students. Sometimes it was interesting, like the Hermione Granger-the hat was close to putting her in Ravenclaw before choosing Gryffindor. And Neville's sorting held interest for her. _Alice and Frank's son. Poor boy._ She had heard what happened to them, and knowing them in their youth made her sad for Neville. _Knowing what they were like in their youth_ she corrected herself. When Malfoy was quickly sorted into Slytherinshe gave him a sad but encouraging smile when nobody was looking.

Finally McGonagall called her name. She walked calmly up and took her seat.

_Ah, interesting. I feel two people, but how is this? One I have already sorted, a long time ago. But I can feel your control, strength you have. And longing- longing to be your own person. You'reexremly loyalty to your Cousin-even if Harry doesn't know you yetthe control and talent you have over your dilemma, Hmm,Where to put you? Hmm. . . _

_I want to be judged based on my own,NOT her._Emma thought to the hat.

_I think, though, yes, it's all here in your head, I think it better be . . ._

Her sorting was giving her a headache, and she wished he would decide. Finally, the sorting hat shouted . . .


	4. It Runs in the Family

Disclaimer: Not Mine! No need to sue or get upset-this is for my own enjoyment (and hopefully yours). I only own Emma and the plot.

**A/N:** Hmm, starting next chapter they get longer. I tried to follow the events in the book-so if it is mary sue-ish or something, shrugs shoulders sorry. Reviews are loved, but no flames!

It Runs in the Family

Gryffindor!shouted the Sorting hat and the table erupted into applause. She took a seat at the end of the table because she knew Harry was coming up. (A/N: I went out of order like in the movie, sorry!) This was the only thing she was nervous about. She desperately wanted to be in the same house as Harry-she didn't care what house. It would make getting to know him ever so much easier. She could also feel the anxiousness of the rest of the school- everybody wanted to claim Harry in their own houses. Slytherin_? The hat can't possibly be thinking of putting him in _SlytherinEmma said, as she sensed Harry's dilemma.

Gryffindor! yelled the sorting hat again. _Yay! _Emma screamed mentally, and she could feel Dumbledore's happiness as well. She looked up and he winked at her when he caught her eye. _I guess the house runs in our family._ Speaking of family, she noticed Ron, who she knew befriended Harry on the train, was up next. Once again, another addition was made to their house-more quickly this time. She couldn't help but giggle at the nerves of Ron and the logic of the sorting hat while on his head.

That night, Emma was in her dorm room, meeting the rest of her dorm-mates. Most of the girls she could tell were more superficial than she was. Hermione she could tell was not superficial, but she was extremely driven. She had this desire to do well in class, she told all of them, but Emma could sense she had more than a desire to do well. Hermione wanted to prove something to everyone.

"Are you muggle-born Hermione?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, my parents are dentists. What about you?" Hermione asked.

"No, my parents are pureblood, but I've spent most of my life out of England. My dad traveled a lot with work so I went with him."

"What about your mom?" Lavender asked.

"She was killed when I was a baby. During the war."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Most of the students probably have parents who were affected by the war." said Lavender

"I think everyone was affected one way or another in war" said Hermione matter of factly and went onto talk about what she knew from reading Hogwarts, A History and the other girls started talking about nail polish, cute boys, and who they thought would be in the top ten on the Wizarding Wireless Network.


	5. Haloween Headache

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Still not JK.

Quidditch and Trolls

Emma was excited to go to class. That was something else she shared in common with Hermione.

Knowing Hermione was muggle born reinforced her feeling that Hermione was determined to prove something. By the end of the day she decided Hermione wanted to "do well in class" (as Hermione always phrased it) to prove to people she deserved to be in Hogwarts even if she was muggleborn. So Emma never challenged Hermione's position in class. She knew perfectly well that there was no difference between a moonstone and wolfsbane, but decided to let Hermione try to answer the questions. _Poor Harry! Snape still harbors evil feelings towards Uncle James. _Emma concluded.

By the end of the week, she was bored. _This must_ _be what Uncle James felt like, _Emma thought. He never felt inclined to study and just embraced his natural ability.

The class that Emma was looking forward to was Flying Lessons. Poor Hermione was dreading it! She caught her reading books in the library like _Brooms for Beginners _and _Flying for Fun and Fools._

Emma was wondering around the corridors making way to the pitch where the lessons were.

"Emma?"

"Draco? What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I have flying lessons now. You do too." He said with a smirk.

"I know" Emma said with a smile. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"They are grubbing down some more before the lesson. Pigs, I swear." Draco said with a smirk.

"Your looking forward to this lesson, aren't you" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I have been flying for years, and Potter never knew a broom was for more than sweeping." Draco drawled.

Emma was saddened by his jealousy for Harry. She had felt it for a while now.

"What about you?

"Yeah, I am looking forward to it too. I like flying-it is a sense of escape, I guess."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Flying above everything, away from everything." Draco Said.

They had gotten to the arch entry way that led to the pitch; they both decided that they shouldn't go out on the field together.

"I guess I'll see you in lesson, then" Emma said.

"Yeah, I have to wait for the mindless twerps to come." Draco said with a smirk.

Emma walked out and took her place by a broom on the Gryffindorside. She could feel Harry and Hermione's anticipation.

During the lesson, Emma was one of the few, like Harry and Draco, who could get their broom to come up on the first or second try. She could feel Draco's pride was hurt when Madame Hooch had to correct his grip.

Then suddenly Neville was soaring in the sky! Everyone was shocked, and Emma could tell he was frightened. _Poor Neville. It seems like everything will happen to him. One day he will grow out of his awkward stage-if he can live through it!_ Emma thought

When Madame Hooch took him to the infirmary, she could sense Draco wanting revenge and wanting to humiliate Harry. Even Emma was shocked by Harry's ability on the broom. _Uncle James was good on a broom, too, but Harry could almost play seeker!_ Emma thought to herself. _How ironic, Harry is going to be a seeker one day, just like my mom._

When everyone was leaving after McGonagall came, she caught Draco's eye and gave him a sad smile. His pride was really hurt today-which did nothing to help his jealousy.

Emma decided to visit Neville before dinner. She found him alone on a bed in the hospital.

"Hey Neville! How are you?" Emma asked.

"I"ll be fine Madame Pomfreysays I'll be fine to go back to the common room tonight." Neville said. "I'm surprise you came! I didn't think anyone would come."

"Of course I came. I thought you might need visitors. Oh, before I forget, Harry saved your remembrall for you."

"Really? He didn't have to do that. I didn't think he would."

"Of course he would. Draco found it and was, well, being Draco. Harry saved it from him." Emma said, and decided she didn't want to elaborate on exactly what Draco did, she didn't want to say anything bad about him-enough people already did. "Hey, if you ever want help with flying let me know, I'd be happy to help you"

"Really? That be great-I mean, I don't want to be on the Quidditch team but I do want to not fall off every time."

"No problem! Whenever is good for you-it'll be our secret."

Just then Dean and Seamus walked in. "I'll go now, your friends want to see you."

"Thanks Emma! For coming and the other thing" Neville said cheerfully.

"No problem. They will probably give you a better description of everything that happened anyways. " And with that, Emma walked out and passed Dean and Seamus who only nodded as they passed her.

_Well, it looks like I am always doomed to be invisible, like always. Well, if I am meant to be the invisible but comforting person everyone turns to, then I might as well embrace it, right?_

Emma headed to the library because she knew that was where Hermione would run to as refuge. There Emma found her, surrounded by books of course, doing the homework that wasn't due for at least 3 more days.

"Hey Hermione. How are you?"

"Oh, Hi Emma. I'm fine, considering I've missed precious study time learning to fly on a piece of wood!"

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Hermione. At least you didn't do as bad as Neville."

"Hmpf."

"Well, I guess statistically speaking, nobody can be perfect at _everything_." Emma said, which got a smile out of Hermione. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it. Your so smart and determined, I'm sure your not going to let a 'piece of wood' get the best of you. And besides, your not the first person afraid of flying. Even a Slytherinwas afraid of it today, although she hid it well."

"Really? Thanks. It helps knowing someone else doesn't think I failed."

"Hermione Granger, fail at something? That will be the day." Emma got up and grabbed a book she knew helped when Lily was learning to fly and, like Hermione, was not having an easy time with it. "Try this, I know it helped other people."

"Thanks." Hermione said, and was happy that the answer to her flying problem was in the library. Hermione started reading it, and Emma left seeing as how she wasn't needed anymore.

That night at dinner, all anyone could talk about was Harry making seeker. Emma was so proud of him! He was a lot like James, and he would be so proud to see his son on the team. Knowing he is the youngest player in a century would also have inflated James' ego. She could imagine James bragging to Moony and especially Padfoot about it, but it didn't dwell on the thought long knowing that it was dangerous.

_So much like James, and he doesn't even know. I wish I could tell him, but Dumbledore knows best._

That night, Emma sensed Hermione coming in really late, and that she was upset over something.

_The third floor corridor? Hermione went there and broke a rule? That doesn't' seem like her. A monster? Hmm, I'll have to figure this out-Neville is easy to read. He was there._ Emma thought to herself.

Th next morning, Emma sat close to Neville and Ron and Harry. They all had the three headed dog from the night before on the top of their thoughts, which made it easier for Emma to pick up. _Hmm, a three headed dog, guarding something at Hogwarts-and Harry wants to investigate it. _

Emma snuck up to the third floor that night using her mother's invisibility cloak that she kept from her mother's belongings-unbeknownst to her father. She got to the door and could sense the dog behind it. She opened the door quietly and only took a few steps in. The dog started barking and Emma looked into the middle heads eyes, and it immedietly calmed down. _If only I could look into multiple pairs of eyes at the same time! No matter_ Emma thought. She discovered the dog was Hagrid's, and that was enough for her, for the moment. She could get more answers from Hagrid later.

Halloween came and Hermione was having a bad day. Emma tried to talk to her when she barricaded herself in the girls bathroom. She saw Lavender and Parvati leave and knew they had no luck.

"Hermione? What did Ron say?" Emma asked.

"How did you know it was Ron?"

"Who else would be so insensitive?" Emma teased. "I have my ways. Call it intuition, if you want."

"He was just horrible, but he was right. I think I am to smart for my own good. He said that is why I have no friends."

"Hermione, if you had no friends, why would Lavender, Parvati, and myself come in here?" Emma asked. "Ron is just upset because you showed him up in class. He feels the need to prove himself to himself. He has, like, 5 older brothers-well, you know 3 of them- and he feels like he is stuck in their shadow."

"So he's a jerk?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes?" Emma offered. She could tell that Hermione was at least not feeling bad about herself anymore. "You want to go eat? Some food might make you feel better. The pumpkin pastries I hear are delicious."

"Thanks, but I don't think I want to see Ron just yet."

"No problem. I'll save you a pastry, then."

"Thanks" Hermione said with a teary smile.

Dinner was delicious, just like her mother remembered. Then, the doors burst open, and Quirrell came running in. _Odd, but then again, he never sensed right to me, something always odd about him._

"Troll! In the Dungeon!" He was yelling, before he fainted. Emma started to feel nauseous as everyone started to panic. She tried to remain calm, and grabbed a few pumpkin pastries and went to followed Percy like Dumbledore had instructed. She heard Harry and Ron say they were going after Hermione. She wasn't surprised-it was about time they all became friends.


	6. Percy and Oliver

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish I did own Harry Potter (or at least Draco Malfoy), but I don't, so don't sue!

A/N: Thanks to My kind reviewers! Evans4Potter and Elenwyn!

Chapter 6: Percy and Oliver

About a week after the Troll incident, the common room was pretty empty because everyone was outside enjoying a nice Saturday afternoon while the weather remained good.

Percy was taking care of homework at a table. Emma knew that the Troll incident has stressed him out, but he was to proud to tell anyone.

"Hey Percy. What class are you working on?" Emma went up and asked him.

Percy seemed startled that anyone was talking to him-usually they kept away since he was not popular and seen as the grouchy prefect (although he preferred to think of himself as studious)

"Hello Emma. I"m just finishing an essay for Charms. Why aren't you outside like everyone else?"

"I decided to work on my homework. Its easier to get things done when the common room is abandoned. Can I ask you a question?" Emma asked him as she took a seat opposite him.

He was shocked that anyone wanted to have a conversation with him. "Sure" he said.

"Do you like being a prefect? I mean, I know you wanted to be one, and that you were happy to become one, but do you like it?" Emma asked.

"Well, yeah, I do. It's not exactly what I imagined, but I do enjoy it. Why?" He asked.

"I was just curious. I knew you were happy with being picked, but I didn't know if you still liked it after the stress of the troll incident." She said.

"What about the troll incident?" He asked, a little worriedly.

"Oh, nothing like what your thinking. You handled it beautifully-I can see why Dumbledore picked you. It just seemed, to me at least, that you seemed a little stressed out lately."

"You can tell? Only Oliver and Penelope seemed to notice."

"Yeah, but not everyone is as . . . observant as I am. Don't worry, Percy, I think you are a great prefect."

"Thanks!" Percy was, once again, shocked. Nobody ever said he was a good prefect-they said how proud of him they were (his mom and dad), and how good he was at handling power (Oliver and the twins), but nobody ever said he was doing a good job-usually they told him to get his head out of some profane places. "Truthfully, it is a little different than I expected. For starters, I never expected the troll thing." He said, deciding to confide in Emma.

"Yeah, that one was weird. I doubt Trelawney could have even predicted that one." Emma said, which made them both laugh.

"Well, it is hard to be forceful with Fred and George. They seem to think it is their life mission to undermine me." He said.

"I think they like teasing and being able to pull a joke on their older brother. They get a sense of accomplishment."

"Your telling me. They make it hard to get anybody to listen to me. And, they are so arrogant, thinking they are the only ones able to pull pranks."

"What did you do?" Emma asked.

Percy looked at her surprised. "I never said I did do anything."

"True, but something tells me that you have learned a trick or two after living with the twins for so long."

"Yeah, Oliver is the only one who could tell you about it, though."

"Really? I always wondered how you guys became friends."

"Yeah, I think a lot of people do. It happened our first year. We didn't think to much of each other-we were both obsessive, but about different things, and just rubbed each other the wrong way. Finally, we just got into a huge argument over something, and he basically challenged me to do something completely unexpected and 'have fun' as he put it."

"What did you do?"

"Well, Fred and George always were fanatics of Zonko's, and especially fireworks. I ordered some, and about a week after the argument, when everyone was in the common room, set them off when nobody was looking. I made sure some of them went off on oliver-one especially where he would be showered in pink and red sparkles that stuck to his skin for about a week."

"That is great!" Emma said laughing.

"He knew it was me. We've been friends ever since. I have a picture of him in the tutu, too" Percy finished. "Don't tell anyone" he asked.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me . . . Hey Oliver!"

"Hey Emma. I thought I would find Percy here, but why are you inside on a day like this?"

"Just talking. About sparkles and fireworks." Emma said, which made Oliver give her a weird look and Percy laughed.

"Ha ha. I see, well, sometime I will have to tell you all the stories I have on this guy." Oliver said.

"I look forward to it."

"Don't tell me you want to be a prefect, too." Oliver said.

"Hmm, I don't know. What other perks, besides the power, does it have? I know that there is a huge bathroom, much better than the ones in the dorms." Emma said.

"Yeah, but you want to be a prefect for a bigger bathroom?" Percy asked, shocked, like what she said was treason.

"No-I was only joking. Bigger bathrooms would be nice, though, not having to share it with 4 other girls-3 of which are so busy pampering themselves."

Oliver, then, got up because it was time for Quidditch practice. Percy had to go to a prefect meeting. Before he left though, he leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear "The password is bubblebath".

Emma just gave him a big smile. "Thanks." Emma decided she liked the rebelling side of Percy.

Emma had a weird feeling during DADA. Something was different with Quirrell, and she had this feeling since after Halloween. Emma couldn't describe it, but she sensed he had changed. She never liked him anyways.

While she was wondering about this in class, she caught Draco's eye. After class, Draco had bumped into the trio, and all of them had exchanged rude remarks. Then Draco just passed by Emma without saying a word. She realized that Draco, and for that matter all Slytherinsin general, would always try to start something when they passed a Gryffindor, but Draco would ignore her and leave before any of his 'minions' could say anything. She decided to just be thankful.

"Hello Pippin. How could a girl get lonely with you?" Emma asked her pet kneazle. She got him when her and her father had returned to England. He had adopted himself to her, and was a loyal companion-something an empath needed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Emma, can we talk?" asked Katie Bell.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm just so nervous. You have a way about you that makes me feel better after talking."

"It's about the Quidditch match tomorrow, huh?" Emma said.

"Yeah. I mean, I was just on the reserve team last year, and this is my first match, and I don't want to make a fool of myself. Not in front of everyone." Katie said.

"Especially Oliver." Which made Katie blush.

"Does he know?"

"NO! He is so caught up in Quidditch that you would have to charm the bludger to shout

it to get his attention." Emma said.

"Yeah, but then everyone else would know." Katie said thoughtfully.

"That would be a bit of a problem" Emma teased. "But in all honesty, I wouldn't beat

yourself up over the game. You were good enough to make the team, remember? And you have played with all the people before, they are all your friends. And Oliver already believes you can play, otherwise he wouldn't have bumped you up."

"Yeah, I know, it's just nerves." Katie said.

"You want to talk about nerves, you should talk to Harry. He is a nervous wreck. It will be a miracle if he doesn't pass out when the game starts."

"Poor Harry! Yeah, that makes sense. I have at least known about Quidditch, you know? Harry didn't even know what the game was until he made the team!" Katie said with a smile.

"Now, about Oliver, just try to be friends with him. He is a little obsessive with Quidditch, so it will take time. Is there any one else you like?"

And so, Emma and Katie talked until they decided to go to dinner by which time Katie felt better about the game, and Oliver.

The next day, the excitement in the air for the Quidditch match was exhilarating. Emma was extremely happy and looking forward to seeing Harry play-even if he wasn't as eager All the emotions and excitement from everyone made Emma extremely giddy and feel as light as air.

She thoroughly enjoyed the match, and was exhilarated to see Harry do so good on his first game. Katie also did well, which she knew would help calm the nerves for the next game.


	7. Lessons

Disclaimer:I am NOT JK Rowling nor do I own Harry Potter.. I only own my very worn copies of the series and my other character Emma (oh, and Pippin of course!)

A/N: Thanks to my Reviewers! Please review even if it is just to say you read the chapter-no flames, though, please!

Chapter 7

Emma walked to the quidditch pitch the next afternoon. Neville was suppose to meet her for their next flying lesson.

Pippin was sauntering behind her. Luckily, since it was the afternoon and there was school tomorrow, most people were inside catching up on homework-which was why she chose now to do the lesson.

Emma grabbed two of the school brooms and headed to the pitch. She had ten minutes before Neville was suppose to be here and that was if he was on time. Emma decided to get in some flying while she waited.

She mounted her broom and took off straight up in the air. After watching the quidditch game, she felt the need to go flying. The feel of the wind against her face was exhilarating.

_Like what Draco said-there is something freeing about being here, flying_ Emma thought.

She flew around for a few minutes and then spotted Neville waiting for her.

"Hey Neville," She said as she landed.

"Wow, I keep forgetting how good you are," He said sheepishly.

Emma just shook her head. "No, I'm not good, just comfortable. You will be too after you practice a little bit more," She reassured him.

Neville just shook his head.

_Poor Neville-what he needs is a confidence boost_ Emma decided.

"Well, come on. This way we can finish before everyone goes to dinner," Emma said. She watched as Neville stood over his broom and commanded it to come up.

"Very good Neville!" She said happily and saw him grin at his accomplishment. "And you thought it was a fluke last time," She teased.

Neville just blushed.

"Ok, now lets mount," Emma said, and crossed her fingers that she wouldn't have to drag Neville to the Hospital wing this time.

Neville took a deep breath, and mounted his broom. "That wasn't so bad. Now, we'll kick off together but we wont go up just yet," Emma said and caught the terrified look he had. "Neville, you have to relax. The broom doesn't have a mind of its own, you have to be in control of it."

Neville looked like he wanted to call the whole thing off-again. Emma sighed. She mounted her broom and hovered in the air. "Okay Neville, I will be right here ready for you if something happens," she said. "Now, just give a little push with your feet, bending at the knees– very good, Neville!" Emma exclaimed as he gave a little push and hovered in the air.

Neville practically fell of his broom when he realized that he hadn't fallen off and flew up 100 feet. A big grin stretched across his face. "I did it-with out going to the hospital wing!" He cried cheerfully.

Emma smiled. "Very good. Do you want to keep going?" She asked. Neville nodded enthusiastically-he didn't want to quit now that he got the hang of it. "Ok, well, lets just go forward a little bit . . . not to quickly now" She added as Neville started to shoot forward.

They flew around the pitch going forward and backwards, then up and down, until Neville got the hang of it a little better. All in all, she considered it a good lesson since he only fell of his broom once and nothing was broken.

"Thanks Emma! Can you imagine what Madame Hooch's face will look like when she realizes I can fly!" Neville jumped around cheerfully.

Emma nodded and said, "It will be entertaining."

Neville talked excitedly, then said he was going back to the common room before dinner. Emma just nodded and waved as he left.

"Can I help you?" she called out.

Oliver and Cedric came out from behind the stands, looking at her with a combination of awe and sheepishness.

"I came to get some practice in since I thought no one would be here, when I bumped into Cedric," Oliver started.

"We heard people on the pitch and came to see what was happening," Cedric explained with an easy grin.

"Then we saw you and Neville and decided to stay in case someone got hurt or needed help," Oliver added. "But I guess you didn't."

Emma smiled. "Ah, I knew you cared Ollie!" She teased. The face he made when she called him Ollie caused Cedric to laugh.

"You fly really well, Emma" Cedric said. "Its amazing you taught Neville."

Emma shook her head. "Neville is wonderful-he is so enthusiastic and energetic, just a bit clumsy. He just needed to boost his confidence," Emma clarified.

"And get a better grip on the broom," Oliver pointed out.

"And learn to stay on and control it," Cedric added. "You were a wonderful teacher-certainly more patient than Hooch is."

Oliver nodded. "Are you heading back up?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to ride a bit more before dinner," Emma admitted.

As they were turning to leave, Cedric had a sudden thought. It was so sudden that Emma the jolt gave Emma a tinge of shock and she almost jumped.

"How did you know we were there? We purposely hid so that we wouldn't interrupt your lesson."

Emma smiled. _There's no place you can hide from me_ She thought to herself.

Out loud she said, "Pippin saw you and went off to investigate. I just saw where he went is all."

"See you at dinner then, Emma" Oliver called out. They walked back to the castle and Emma heard them talking about quidditch.

After they had gotten out of sight, Emma called out, "now, what are _you_ doing here?"

Draco came out from the shadows with a smirk on his face. "I saw Neville following you out to the pitch so I thought I would see what was going on," he drawled.

"You are a highly curious and untrusting person, aren't you?" she said.

Draco shrugged. "Runs in the family."

Emma grinned. "I thought as much." She watched Draco pick up Neville's broom and soon they were both flying around the pitch-close to the ground so that no one would see them from the castle.

"Why are you teaching that idiot to fly? He is the last person who should be allowed on a broom," Draco accused.

Emma shot him a glare. "He is no less deserving than anyone else. He just is a bit clumsy . .."

"That is my point exactly," Draco cut in.

Emma sighed. "You have such standards for everyone. Are these Malfoy Standards or Draco's standards?"

Draco looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are these the standards your father has beaten into your head, or are they what you honestly think people should behave like?" She asked. She knew Draco didn't understand the difference which frustrated her to no end. Exasperated, she landed and returned her broom to the broom shed. "We should head up before people notice we are missing," and Emma headed up to the castle with Pippin at her heels.

Draco watched her walk off. _What was that all about?_ He wondered. He didn't understand why Emma would be upset over his family. Or Neville.

_Girls_ Draco decided, but somehow he knew that it wasn't just that.


	8. Happy Holiday Firsts

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not JK (although that would be amaizing if I just became her between chapters!) I only own Emma, Pippin, and a mound of debt.

Chapter 8: Happy Holiday Firsts

Emma was packing up to get to the train; her father wanted her home for Christmas so she was returning. She was sad knowing that Harry was staying for the Holidays, but when she thought about it, she decided what was the point in staying if he barely only just knew her name.

_Like everyone else in the school _Emma thought.

She had just walked through the portrait to grab her cloak and ran into Oliver who was leaving. She knew he was going home on Holiday too.

"Emma! I've been looking for ya. I didn't know if you were leaving and I wanted to give you your present." Oliver said.

"Present? You didn't have to give me anything, and besides, Christmas isn't for a few days yet-you could have owled me." She said.

"Oh, I know, but this is better in person," Oliver said, and laughed at her confusion. "Ok. You know how I moved Katie up from the reserves to the team, right?" Emma nodded. _Boy do I know! Its all she talks to me about-well, besides the-great-and-handsome-yet-oblivious-Oliver Woods_ Emma mentally corrected herself. "Well, I've seen you riding on the pitch on the days nobody practices-don't deny it. I've seen you out there on days you don't help Neville practice. You're an excellent flyer Emma. I want to put you on the reserve team in her spot."

Emma was shocked, which seemed to amuse Oliver. "Ah, I finally surprised you! You never seem to be surprised about anything," He teased.

"Ha ha. I didn't expect this. I mean, I am only a first year." Emma said.

"I know, but there are no rules about first years on the reserve team-Katie was. Besides, you have talent, don't think I haven't noticed. You'll be a superb chaser."

"Thanks Oliver! Wait here, it is only fair I give you your present now." Emma said and she rushed up to the dorms and came back down with his present. "I suppose it is only fair not to make you wait for yours. Here," Oliver opened it and could only gasp when he saw it. "How? I mean, thanks, Emma, this is the best present I have ever gotten."

Emma grinned. "I thought you might like it, seeing as how you are into Quidditch just a _little bit_ and all" She teased.

"How did you get it?"

"My father has connections working in the ministry and all. He got in touch with the owner of Puddlemere, and I had him explain how Quidditch is your life, and how you eat, sleep, and dream Quidditch, and he was more than happy to have the team sign a poster."

"Emma you're the greatest. I'll see you after break, I have to find Katie, I promised I'd join her on the train and I know she will want to see this!. Don't forget about practice, now, you hear! Although I think you have now become my favorite player." He teased.

"Ha ha. Go find Katie, she'll be happy to see you. Promise me, though, that you wont talk about Quidditch the whole time!" Which made Oliver laugh and he promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Eve Emma sent both her owl and the family owl out to deliver presents. Some presents she had left at Hogwarts for the students who were staying for the break so the house elves could deliver them. She sent presents to Hermione and Draco using her owl knowing they went home like she had, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up Christmas morning and was ecstatic to see he actually had presents. This was the best Christmas ever! No Dursleys (although they did send him a typical Dursley gift-a fifty-pence he ended up giving to Ron), he had friends to spend the holiday's with, and he actually had real presents!

After opening the one from Ron and Hermione, and finding that Mrs. Weasley had made him one of her famous knitted sweaters, he found a package from Emma.

"Odd. Look, Ron, I have one here from Emma," Harry said.

"Really? Hey, wait, I have one too!" Ron said, shifting through his pile of presents. (A/N: I love this symbolism!Ron gets angry as they get older that Harry is richer, but Ron is always richer in presents) "Odd, why do you suppose she gave us presents?" Ron asked, seeing as how he and Harry both barely knew her.

"Dunno. What do you think it is?"

"Why don't you open it? Duh," Ron said and rolled his eyes.

Harry found a note that was attached that said:

_Happy Christmas Harry! I thought you might like something to decorate your part of the room with, _

_and seeing as how Quidditch became your favorite sport, I hope you enjoy! I hope you like the team, _

_I did recall that you don't like the Chudley Cannons (at least not as much as Ron!). Happy Christmas and New Years! Cheers!_

_Emma_

He had gotten a Quidditch poster of his favorite team, signed by their seeker.

Harry was surprised. _How did she know I liked them?_ "Ron, did you tell Emma what team I liked in Quidditch?'

"No, but she certainly knew I liked the Cannons. Look! She got me the figurine of their Keeper! It is even signed!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great. Why do you suppose she did it though?"

"Dunno. I feel bad we didn't get her anything now," Ron said.

The excitement of the presents was soon forgotten momentarily, though, with the discovery of Harry's new invisibility cloak.

When the other Weasley's came in, they discovered that Emma had given them all presents too. The twins were ecstatic with their new, huge supply of Zonko products, and ingredients from the apothecaries in Diagon Alley.

"Stuff we couldn't afford for our experiments. Isn't it great!" Fred said.

Percy shook his head, clearly thinking that he could have lived without them doing any more of their experiments. He got several books, including The Career Paths of the Ten most Popular Ministers of Magic. Percy didn't seem at all shocked at that she had given them all gifts.

"Emma is generous like that. Always willing to listen . I'm sure she picked up what team you like Harry (because he was still curious about that) from a conversation you had with her." Percy said who knew from experience over the last month that Emma was always willing to listen and very easy to talk to and that no one in Gryffindorcould say they didn't go to her with their problems.

Harry thought about it, and did remember talking to her before his first Quidditch game, but he couldn't remember if he had mentioned his team then or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was having a peaceful family Christmas when she noticed a package addressed to her from Emma. "When did this get here?" She asked her parents.

"An owl came last night after you had gone to bed. We saw it had your name on it, and thought it was from a friend from school, so we put it under the tree. What is it?"

"This book I saw when we were at Diagon Alley over the summer buying school supplies. I didn't have enough money after buying all those other books, but I really wanted it-it's the companion to Hogwarts, A History. I wonder how she knew?" Hermione said, more to herself than to her parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco got a ton of presents from his parents and Bellatrix and others, which was normal for the only Malfoy child. What he was looking forward to was going back to his room where he kept the package that came from Emma delivered last night. He was surprised she had sent him anything, but in a way it was something so like Emma. He was happy she was over that incident on the quidditch pitch. What was shocking was the fact that she, a Gryffindor, would actually talk civilly to him, a Slytherin and a Malfoy,

When it was deemed an appropriate time for him to leave, he headed back upstairs. When he opened the package, inside was a new pair of Quidditch gloves, the new line that wouldn't come out till next December seeing as how they were still in the marketing stage. Even his father couldn't get them! Attached was a note:

_Draco,_

_I know a broom would probably have been a better gift, but I figure your father would want to get you one, _

_and besides, a broom would be harder to hide! I hope you enjoy the new gloves. I_

_know you will make the team next year-don't doubt your talent! See you in school. Happy Christmas!_

_Emma_

Draco was more happy with the letter in a way. Someone honestly thought he had talent, not because he was a Malfoy or had money and connections. He couldn't wait to get back to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was opening presents on Christmas morning with her father. By now, she was use to Christmas morning just being the two of them. She, of course, got a ton of presents being the only child, but she was most excited about the fact that there was a present there to her from Draco. It was small, but she remembered her mother and Lily joking about good things coming in small packages. She put it in the pocket of her robe before her father saw it.

Afterwards, when she went upstairs to her room to get ready for Christmas dinner, she took it out and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous pair of earrings. They were silver lions with Emerald eyes. _How fitting, a mix of both our houses_ she thought with a smile.

It was the best Christmas Emma had ever had, because it was the first time she had gotten a gift from a friend.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Send me a review-even if its just saying you read it! No flames please!

Lady Aphadriel


	9. Quirrell and Flamel

Disclaimer: I am not JK (nor is it likely I'll wake up and become JK in the morning) so I don't own anything you recognize. Just Emma and Pippin

Chapter 8: Quirrell and Flamel

Emma's suspicion that the trio was up to something was confirmed after she came back from Christmas break, and they seemed to be even more curious and mysterious. She knew Hermione snuck out several times, and she also knew that Neville was aware of Harry and Ron sneaking out several times, too.

Finally, after months of pondering over Quirrell , Emma decided to talk to Dumbledore since he did say she could come to him if she experienced anything unnerving. Emma had the suspicion that Dumbledore was curious about her- several times she knew he tried to peak into her using his legilimency, and she could sense him using it with other students too. _Must be a great way of seeing when students are lying,_ Emma thought. _Hmm, Snape uses it too. And I sense he doesn't trust Quirrell either._

Emma went to McGonagall asking to see Dumbledore. McGonagall was surprised that a student, especially a student who was in the top of her class, needed to see Dumbledore, but since Dumbledore had spoken to the staff earlier about Emma, she took her to see the headmaster.

"Ah, Emma, I'm surprised I have not seen you earlier. What can I do for you. Lemon drop?"

"Sure. I do prefer chocolate myself, though. It is more soothing," Emma said.

"Is this about Harry?" Dumbledore asked, peering at Emma. She could sense his shock at not being able to penetrate her mind in the slightest.

"Actually, no. I'll admit to being upset that he barely even knows my name, let alone the fact that we are cousins, but I am respecting your wishes," Emma told Dumbledore. _For the time being, _she thought to herself.

"Very good. Then what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I am concerned about Professor Quirrell, sir. He has not been the same since the troll incident."

"Really now," Emma could sense he was a little surprised. Clearly he did not expect Emma to talk about him.

"Yes sir. He has seemed to change. I mean, he is still himself, but he is not himself, professor. I can't explain it clearly sinceit is not clear to myself, but I am concerned. He makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. In an odd way, he reminds me of myself. Oh, and I know Professor Snape does not trust him either sir," Emma explained.

"Really, have you and professor Snape been sharing notes?" Dumbledore said with twinkle in his eye.

"I highly doubt Snape is in the business of socializing with students, especially ones from Gryffindor," Emma said with a grin.

"That would indeed be interesting. Thank you for coming– and tell me if you can tell of anything else," Dumbledore said. "You are doing more than you know to help Harry, and everyone," Dumbledore added.

"Thank you, professor."

Emma left, but McGonagall stayed to talk to Dumbledore. "Albus, what should we do. I noticed that this year Snape has been a little more . . . antsy, than usual, and he and Quirrell have been acting oddly around each other. How did she know, though? She is never around all the staff at the same time," Minerva asked.

"No, but Emma is going to be an important part in this war that is brewing, Minerva. Even I can not tell you all about her talents. She is the only student in all my years here that I can not get any inkling of what lies in her mind. Even with Tom I could at least tell when he was developing his occlumency skills," Dumbledore said.

"Your saying that at 11 years old Emma has occlumency and legilimency skills that surpass even your skills, Albus?" Minerva asked in shock.

"I dare say that she has many talents that reside in her mind. And there, we can not evaluate them like we do with other skills in a classroom. She would be an excellent lie detector test, I dare say," Dumbledore said with twinkle in his eye.

"What do we do, then? If she is even half as talented as we fear, than how can we have her walking the halls? She could do anything from getting the test answers from the professors, to taking the secrets of yourself and your work," Minerva stated.

"Fear? Minerva, do you honestly think that Emma would do such things? I think she has her inner demons to fight, and that the reasons her talents remain unknown are because of the fear people would develop towards her. I daresay even her father doesn't know how talented his daughter is. He never seemed to express any sentiments of such," Dumbledore said sadly.

McGonagall left, but decided that Emma was not something to wonder or fear, and that she would probably detest pity as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Emma received a letter from Dumbledore from the Owl post.

**Emma,**

**Don't worry about the issue we discussed. I am looking into it, and thank you for coming to me with it.**

**Something else I wanted to ask you was the activities of a certain trio. Perhaps you have had feelings about this as well? I will leave something for you**

**in your dormitory that will provide for some interesting reading,maybe even act as an interesting catalysts of events.**

**A.D.**

Curious, Emma ran up to her dormitory after breakfast, and found an old book she recognized from the library. She had run across it one day when she was bored– which happened frequently. She also knew Hermione had checked it out one day. _Mum would be proud at least. I don't go pranking others in my boredom like uncle James and the Weasley twins do,_ Emma thought to herself with a grin.

_I wonder what Dumbledore thinks will be useful with this?_ But Emma didn't have time to worry about it since she was going to be late to class.

While rushing to class, she ran across Draco, but he was with Pansy and the 'minions' so she just walked passed and didn't look at them.

Pansy wanted to say something nasty to the Gryffindor, but Draco distracted her attention by talking about how 'saint Potter' was going to be the center of attention again in class. Pansy was to busy trying to please Draco by agreeing with him that she forgot all about Emma.

In class Emma and Harry were assigned to work together practicing a charm. Emma was ecstatic! She would finally have a chance to talk to Harry without trying to find an excuse!

"Hey Harry! Some practice last night, huh?"

"Yeah, that's Oliver," Harry said.

_Great. So he isn't very talkative right now. It must be whatever it is that they are trying to find, _Emma decided.

Emma tried talking to him again, but he was to distracted to hold a proper conversation or accomplish the charm. When the class was ended, she was depressed that she wasn't able to hold his attention. _He probably doesn't even know my name_ Emma thought depressingly. _Get a grip, Emma! Get rid of emotions-you know you shouldn't have them._

Emma read the book Dumbledore had left her while Hermione was doing homework in the common room. She decided that it was probably Flamel and the sorcerer's stone that they were talking about-she had picked up enough of their conversations to figure out what had happen to them with Fluffy and their suspicions. The only other object small enough to fit in a trap door was a special device for your broom, but why would anyone want to steal that?

She made sure to leave the book on top of her trunk where Hermione would be sure to see it when she came in. Sure enough, Hermione was the last one in studying, and Emma saw her glance at the book when she thought Emma was asleep. Hermione went to bed, and Emma could sense she was excited over finding the book, but also wondering how to get it.

"Hermione, what time do you think Madame Pince will let me in tomorrow? I have to return a book, and I wanted to do it before breakfast if possible," Emma said, suppressing a laugh at Hermione's sudden glee.

"I'm sure she'll be there, I like to go early to the library and she is always there," Hermione said, barely containing her happiness.

"Thanks, Night Hermione." Emma said.

Emma could hear Hermione's thoughts about the book as Hermione drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Well, here's the next chappie. If I get my paper done I'll upload the next chapter. If you liked it, review please!_

_- Lady Aphadriel_


	10. Wearing O' The Green

Disclaimer: you guessed it! I am not JK so I do not own HP or anything from the HP world sadly. Just Emma and Pippin . . .and some very worn copies of the books.

A/N: _font that is underline and italicized is a flashback _and **_font that is bold and italicized is a letter. _**

Chapter 10: The Wearing O' the Green

Emma's curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but glance in the library the next day knowing the trio would be there. She saw Hermione drop the book on the table in front of Harry and Ron. _Quite theatrical_ Emma observed.

Late that afternoon she saw them go off in search of Hagrid's. She had visited Hagrid often, and he treated her like everyone else-shocked when they realized she was Emily's daughter, and that she was alive.

"_Where have you been, Emma? I thought you died when you mother did. Mighty glad you didn't!" _He had said, and continued talking about how much he liked her mum. _"You look just like yer mum when she was your age. Remember her I do. Always mad at James and Sirius for excluding her in their pranks. Joined Lily in some retaliations there too_. He chatted her up like she was an old family friend and that he had known her her whole life. He, like everyone else, treated Emma like she was her mother when she was Emma's age. She knew Hagrid wasn't doing it on purpose, but she was tired of everyone always treating her like her mother and not herself; Emma wanted to be treated like her own person, even if she wasn't. (A/N: think of Sirius' treatment of Harry in Order of the Phoenix)

Emma was walking through the corridors back to the tower when she saw Cedric Diggory.

"Oh, Hey Emma. Didn't see you there. I was actually looking for you," He said.

"Then it's a good thing I saw you," Emma said. "How are you anyways, Cedric?"

"I'm great, they're piling up the homework already, but from what I hear next year when I have O.W.L.S it will be even worse!. By the way, did Oliver ask you to be on the reserve team? I told him he was an idiot if he didn't and I would have you play on the Hufflepuff team if he didn't snatch you up."

"That is so sweet, thanks Cedric. Yes, he did ask me before break." She said laughing. "I'd play for you if you asked, I mean, who could say no to the famous Cedric Diggory! I guess it's good Oliver got to me first," She teased.

"Ha ha. I don't know why people carry on with this famous Diggory nonesense. And besides, I've seen Wood's fanclub," He said. Emma knew she like Diggory. He always was a kind and sweet person.

"So, why were you looking for me?" Emma reminded him.

"Oh, right. I've been meaning to ask you. Would you like to come to the Society meetings?"

"Your inviting me to join?" She asked

"Yeah, I meant to ask you before break, but I was swamped with exams, and couldn't find you before I left." He said apologetically.

"I'd love to!" She said enthusiastically which made Cedric happy.

"Great. We meet on Thursdays, I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall to take you there." He said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Emma received a package from her father. She was use to him writing to her and sending her trinkets. Now that he had a job that was stationed in Britain, she got gifts from foreign ambassadors when they would visit.

The package from her father today happened to contain a gift from the Canadian ambassador.

**_Dearest Emma,_**

_**The Canadian ambassador came to my office today when he arrived in London. He said he remembered you from when we were there a few years ago, and had his daughter pick out some music she thought you might like-he said he distinctly remembers you had a love of music, and of course I said he was right (although you know us politicians-If he said you had a taste for Squid you know I wouldn't correct him and happily accept heaping gifts of Calamari). I think you will like the music, but then again, you like any and all music it seems like. Keep the grades up! I know you will make me proud.**_

_**Da.**_

Emma looked at the CDs that were sent and did, indeed, think she would like them. She was just thankful she knew a charm that would play them since CD players wouldn't work in the castle. The Canadiens and Americans must have forgotten that fact, seeing as how they embraced a lot more Muggle technology in school than the British did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco got his usual morning package from his mother containing a ton of sweets. Like usual he picked out a few that he particularly liked, and gave the rest to Crabbe and Goyle who stuffed it down rather quickly.

Draco happened to glance over at the Gryffindortable, and saw that Emma had also gotten a package. _I wonder if her mom sends her treats too. Odd, she doesn't share with anyone. In fact, she isn't eating with anyone in particular. _

Before he could ponder why she would eat alone, Pansy had caught him looking at the Gryffindor's table. "And what has caught your attention, drakie?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the new nickname for him. "Just the fact that Potter thinks he can be the center of attention at the table even though he is a first year," Draco lied quickly.

"Oh, I know! Like, I was talking with Millicent .. ." Draco just tuned her out, like he always did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday night Emma met Cedric in front of the Great Hall. He led her to an old classroom that wasn't used very often if ever. Inside was a group of about 50 or so.

"Welcome, Emma!" A girl said warmly.

"Thanks!"

"We are so glad Cedric invited you to join the Irish Society. 'Bout time he picked a protégée. Do you sing or tell stories?" A dark-haired boy asked

" Do you dance, by any chance? We are one short for the competition during the summer," Another girl asked.

"Yeah, I do dance, but I haven't competed before," Emma said.

"Oh, that's ok, it is the first time for a lot of us. It is not a major competition, just something for us to do over the summer to keep up practicing as well as hang out!." someone else explained.

The rest of the night was spent talking, telling stories, and learning a few new steps or two. Emma surprised everyone by how much she knew- not just Irish step dancing but other genres as well.

"How did you dabble in so much?" Cedric asked as he walked her back to the Gryffindor tower.

"From moving around so much. Dancing was the one thing I enjoyed and dancing is something that every country does, you know," She teased. "I enjoyed learning the different traditional dances and regional dances from where I was at."

"It looks like you've been to a lot of places," he commented.

Emma nodded. "Nearly everywhere."

"Well, I for one am impressed. Not to mention that it makes me look good, having a talented protégée," He teased. "See you later Emma!" He called as she walked through the portrait.

Emma decided that Cedric and the Society would make school more bearable and less lonely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Year one is almost done-thanks to my readers! Just to let curious people know, Cedric becomes an important character in the next few years.

Hit the review button and say "Hi"-keeps the author happy and motivated!


	11. Memories

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Only Emma and Pippin, so don't steal from me:)

**A/N:** _underlined and italicized text is a memory/flashback_.

Only one more chapter left in year one, so review and let me know if you think that I should put year 2 in this story or start a new story. REVIEW! ok, done with the pleading :)

CHAPTER 11: Memories 

A few nights later, Emma noticed that Harry and Hermione were sneaking out without Ron, who was in the hospital wing. _Why don't they wait for Ron for whatever it is they are doing?_ She new that Draco was suspicious of them today (which wasn't unusual) and planning something (again, not unusual– he always wanted to show Harry up), so she decided to see what was going to happen. Making sure Pippin, who was worried about her, didn't follow, she grabbed her mom's old invisibility cloak and followed them. She couldn't keep the memory of when her mother got the invisibility cloak from surfacing.

_Emily and James sat around the Christmas tree in the Potter's parlor surrounded by mountains of presents and their parents._

_"Thanks Aunt Fay!" James called as he went up to Emily's mom and gave her a hug. _

_"And Uncle Charles,"_ _James' mother reminded him._

_"Of Course, sorry Uncle Charles," James said. He grabbed another present._

_"Mum! Dad! Thanks!" Emily called out. She pulled a cloak out of the box. "You gave me your cloak?" Emily asked. _

_"Yes dear, I figured you are responsible enough," Fay said. _

_James jumped up with a loud cheer. "Em! Guess what I got too!" he called and pulled out another invisibility cloak from a package. _

_"Why? You certainly aren't responsible," Emily pointed out. _

_James' father laughed. "No, but if my sister was passing on a family heirloom, it was only right that I pass on mine. I'm getting to old to use it anyways," James' Father said. _

**A/N:** James and Emily (emma's mom) are cousins, so her parents (Fay and Charles) are James' aunt and uncle.

Emma shook her head and took deep breaths as she pushed the memory back into the depths of her mind. She followed Harry and Hermione quietly. She saw them go the astronomy tower-with Hagrid's dragon!_ Now that's something you don't see everyday_ Emma thought.

They came back down only to be greeted by Neville, Draco, and a very stern looking McGonagall. She followed them quietly to McGonagall's office. Emma could feel Neville's fear and nerves, and it made her stomach feel like it contained a flock of butterflies. _Poor Neville! He was just trying to help. And Draco! Maybe he will learn to let his jealousy go if it only gets him in trouble too. Probably not, though. _She snuck up to the common room before them and made back to bed, unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few nights later, when they got back from their detention, she could tell they were all rattled. _I wonder what happened out there?_

She figured out that their detention had something to do with the forbidden forest because that was a common thought amongst the four of them during the day.

During her break that afternoon, Emma went for a walk around the lake, and had subconsciously ended up on the edge fo the forbidden forest.

"What are you doing out here Emma?" Hagrid asked her.

"Hi Hagrid. Sorry. I knew that Harry and them had their detentions out here last night, and something startled them. I guess I was just curious."

"Well, you best be careful. Something is out there. Something is attacking the unicorns."

"What? That is horrid! How could someone harm such a beautiful creature?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. That is what I was hoping to find out. Say, have you ever seen a unicorn before?"

"Umm, yes and no, its hard to explain. But I don't really want to go in there right now Hagrid. I have to get to class."

"Oh, all right. Just don't go in there alone, ya here?" Hagrid warned.

"Of course not!" Just as Emma was turning, something caught her eye. There, at the edge of the forest, was a unicorn. It was beautiful and brilliantly white. She looked it in the eyes, and seemed to look right into it's soul and reach an understanding with it. Then it took off back into the forest.

"I dare say you have a way with them, Emma. They do have a preference for girls, mind ya, but I never saw one come to the edge of the forest to see someone before," Hagrid said, impressed.

"You think it came to see me?" She asked absentmindedly, wondering what this dark shadow that frightened the beautiful creature was.

"Like I said, you seem to have a way with them. You best get on to class now, Em. I best be getting to Dumbledore."

"Of course." She knew Hagrid wanted to tell him what just happened, so Emma left. Knowing now that the sorcerer's stone was what Harry and the gang was looking for, she figured out that whatever this dark shadow was harming the unicorns was probably after it too. She wished that if she couldn't help Harry she could at least help the unicorns. _I feel so helpless_ Emma thought sadly. _And invisible._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N:** Review review review! let me know if I should post year 2 in this story or start a new one.

Thanks!

Lady Aphadriel


	12. Scarlett and Gold endings

**Disclaimer** sadly, not mine. I am far from JKR-they aren't even part of my initials.

**Author's Note:** Last Chapter for year 1! Sorry for the delay-I'm in the middle offinals right now and I'm hoping not to crash from the lack of sleep.

Chapter 1 of year 2 is posted under the story Secrets Revealed (The Year My Life Began year 2). Enjoy! And Review!

**Chapter 12: Scarlet and Gold Ending**

Emma had an anxious feeling about Quirrell again. Between this anxious instinct, and the general anxiety of the school for finals, Emma felt like she was going to explode. At night she had to close her curtains and put a silencing charm on it so that she could play music in an attempt to drown out the emotions of the school without waking up her dorm mates. Since end-of-term exams were approaching, the added stress level of the school was making Emma very vulnerable, and Pippin started going with her to all of her classes. The teachers didn't seem to appreciate this too much but since Pippin had no intention of leaving her, and since he was not causing any distractions, they knew Dumbledore wouldn't mind him being there. None of the teachers wanted to mess with Pippin, or Emma, for that matter.

Finally, Emma decided to go to Dumbledore again. She figured if she told Dumbledore at least about her concern about her suspicions about Quirrell again, it would at least relieve a bit of the stress.

Once again, Dumbledore welcomed her warmly.

"As I seem to recall, Miss O'Neill you said you preferred chocolate." He said and offered her a bowl full of them which Emma took one. "May I ask what brought you here, or were you merely checking on my supply of sweets?"

"No, Professor. I have a, umm, weird feeling, a suspicion, that I felt I should share with you." Emma said.

"Really? Would this be in regards to what we discussed last time?"

"Yes, sir. I believe that Quirrell is going to try something, and soon. He seems anxious, more so than normal, and it is about something he has been planning. Whatever he was planning he will complete and soon." Emma said, realizing it sounded really lame and that she had no proof whatsoever. Hopefully, if she was lucky, Dumbledore wouldn't put her in the crazy ward at St. Mungos.

"Thank you for informing me, Miss O'Neill. Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"Sir, you can just ask me about Harry," Emma said. "They are also gaining more in suspicion and anxiousness, but they are not at all concerned about Quirrell, even though they should be." Emma said. "But I doubt that _that_ is anything you did not already guess yourself."

Emma woke up the next morning and knew that something big would happen. Female intuition was kicking in.

That afternoon she realized that the trio were on high alert and planning something. She went to McGonagall to ask where Dumbledore was, and she said that he was away on ministry business. When she asked if she was the first person to ask for him, she gave an exasperated sigh and said no.

Emma kept tabs on the trio. She knew Dumbledore being gone was bad, and when he wasn't back for dinner, she started to worry. They were planning something for that night and she was going to keep an eye on them. She waited and when Hermione didn't come to the dorm room, she took her mother's cloak, and went to the common room. It was empty except for Neville who was under the full body bind.

"Oh, Neville!" Emma said as she undid the curse. "Come with me"

"They left and didn't listen to me!" Neville said. "Hermione cursed me!"

"I Know. We have to go. Do you want to come with me?. Emma asked.

"Yeah" Neville said and followed Emma to the third floor. "What are we doing here? There is a three headed dog behind there!" Neville yelled

"I know-I found out after you did" Emma said truthfully. "They have been here for awhile now. Quick! We must hurry" Emma said as she took off.

"Where are we going now?" Neville asked as they ran, and he was happy they didn't go into the room

"To the headmasters office. He has just returned, and he will need to know." Emma said.

"I don't want to get them in trouble" Neville said.

"Oh, I do not mean to get them in trouble Neville! We have to help them. They will need help with what they are doing."

They reached the statue and not waiting for anyone to let them in, she said the password and they rushed up to his office. He was there with Snape and McGonagall and she knew she interrupted their discussion about his odd summons.

"Miss O'Neill!Mr. Longbottom! What on earth are you doing here?" McGonagall asked. "It is afterhours!"

"Neville has something important to tell the headmaster," Emma said, giving Neville a friendly shove forward.

"Uh, well, I knew they, that is Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were sneaking out somewhere, again, and I tried to stop them, but they .. .they put the full-body-bind on me and left," He stuttered, embarrassed to admit that he was petrified.

"They, including Quirrell, have all gone to get the Sorcerer's stone. The trio thinking they are saving it from, ah, other suspects" Emma said, not wanting to let on that Snape was a suspect of Harry's and worsen the already bad relationship between the two. "They have been in the third floor for quite some time now." Dumbledore got up and left his office quickly.

"Do you know anything else about this, Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall asked. Neville shook his head. "Very well, then, Longbottom. Back to your dorms, the both of you. And thank you for coming," She told Neville kindly who looked like he was expecting to be sent into the forbidden forest straight away.

Emma sighed as she and Neville left. She knew she couldn't do anything more without drawing attention to herself, and if she did, Harry would want answers-answers Dumbledore wouldn't let her give.

_Yet_ she told herself.

Neville was confused by all that happened, especially that they didn't receive detentions. "Be glad, because the forbidden forest is a really creepy place, even with Fang and Hagrid there," Neville told Emma. She gave him a reassuring smile and said 'night' before she went up to the girl dormitories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry emerged as the biggest gossip, again, in Hogwarts.

_James would be so proud-his son not only a hero, but the talk of Hogwarts!_ _and a rule-breaker to boot, _Emma thought sadly.

She walked up to Draco who was leaning against a tree by the lake. "Hi, Draco" She said softly. "Come here to wallow in all that is Harry?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"You mock me" He said

"I wouldn't mock you. Tell you the complete and honest truth to your face, yes. I will always be honest with you, but I wouldn't mock you." She said.

He just stared at her. "That is what makes you different from everyone else in my life." He said. "Everyone else just thinks 'oh he's a Malfoy. Better give him what he wants or Daddy will get involved.' 'He's going to become just like his dad' they all think."

"Isn't that what you wanted? To be like your dad?" She reminded him.

"I don't know. After spending the school year away, seeing that not everyone worships the Malfoy name, like I thought when I was younger, I . . . it is a different taste of life, I guess." He said.

"I know." Emma said, and there was a pause for awhile.

"You're wearing the earrings." Draco said. It was a statement, but Emma could feel his astonishment

"Yes, why shouldn't I?" She said.

"What if people ask where you got them. I highly doubt you parade the fact that you got them from me."

"When people ask, not often, mind you, just when people ask about the earrings, they don't have a habit of asking after me-I tell them I got them for Christmas. From a friend. And yes, I said Friend," She added after a pause. "A foreign concept to you, but you'll get use to it in time," She teased.

Draco looked at her. Somehow, he wasn't as shocked as he thought he would be. Something just felt right about the idea of him and Emma being friends. He stood up and pulled her up after him. Both of them noticed that there was an tingling feeling in their hands when they touched. Slightly embarrassed, although they didn't know why (and Draco would be the first to say Malfoy's do NOT get embarrassed), Draco just said that they should head back up, the feast would be happening soon.

"At least the Hall has the Slytherin colors." Draco said as he left.

"Uh . . ." Emma debated on whether to tell him about Dumbledore's idea of last minute points. She felt the thought when she passed him earlier at breakfast. "About that. Don't be to surprised if there are some last minute recalculations," She said.

She saw Draco's composure falter for a moment. "Well, we better get back," He said.

Emma nodded and left, making sure nobody saw them together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks go out to all the people who faithfully read the chapters!**

**And special thanks to **_Sez, AnimeCrazy88, Childofthekng _(thanks for the advice!) _Evans4potter, and Elenwyn!_


	13. Year 2 Trailer

_Author's Notes:_ I am just adding this as a preview for year 2 :)

Secrets Revealed! The Year my Life Began Trailer

"I know my mother very well even if I was only three months old when she died. In fact, I know my mother better than anyone. The only person who would know her better would be herself." Emma started. Draco waited for her to continue, he didn't want to push her in case she decided not to say anymore.

"How is that possible, you are wondering" Emma said picking up his thoughts. "It is because I am my mother . . ."


	14. Series Titles

_I have decided to put the titles to all of the Potter Family Saga (a.k.a Emma series) in one handy location._

Emma Year Titles

Year 1: The Year My Life Began

Year 2: Secrets Revealed

Year 3: Past Meets Present

Year 4: When Irish Eyes Are Crying

Year 5: Uniting with My Dark Half

Year 6: Truths Revealed

Year 7 (my version): The End of it All

Year 7 (Deathly Hallows Version): Betrayal by Blood

Series Sequel (not yet posted): Meet the Parents


End file.
